


Silence is Golden

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, dinsoaurs, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby comes to a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Written for deinonychus_1 who gave the prompt “don’t make a sound”. Set roughly after 304.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Abby slowly pulled her gun out of the back of her jeans and quietly checked that it was loaded. Then she started to edge her way towards where Connor was lying, his left arm dangling uselessly at his side and a nasty looking gash marring his left cheek. She could see that he was still breathing, but other than that he was frighteningly still.  
   
A noise to her right made her halt, her breathing slowing until her chest hurt, but there was no way she was going to make a sound. She could feel the vibrations as the young Stegosauruses began walking towards the car park exit, in the opposite direction to the anomaly.  
   
She mentally cursed but there was nothing she could do about it. Her phone was smashed and the anomaly seemed to be interfering with their radios for all she could pick up was static.  
   
Slowly she started padding her way towards Connor, her eyes darting towards the Stegosaurus’ back every couple of steps. There’d been two of them, but the other one had smashed its way through the concrete wall of the multi-storey as if it was paper and vanished onto a main road, chased by Becker, Jenny and a couple of soldiers. They’d been left behind to try and close the anomaly with two more soldiers, but Abby didn’t want to think about what had happened to them, or at least what was left of them now. The second Stegosaurus had come through so quickly that there’d been no chance of escape – Connor had been thrown sideways and the soldiers had been trampled. Abby had only escaped injury because she’d been at the back of the truck, pulling equipment out.  
   
But rather than go after its companion, this Stegosaurus had ambled about, smashing into cars and preventing her from reaching Connor, until now.

“Connor?” Abby hissed, voice reverberating around the parking lot. The Stegosaurus turned its head and Abby froze, barely allowing herself to breath. Maybe he had heard her, or maybe he was just deciding which way to go. Either way, she wasn't about to move a muscle until he left.

Finally, after what seemed an age, the Stegosaurus followed its companions away from the anomaly. Abby wasted no time in running towards Connor, hating that he still looked too pale, too death-like. She felt for a pulse, relieved to find one even though she could plainly see that he was breathing. She tried to remember her First Aid training, tried to focus on anything that wasn't _please don't leave me, I never told you, you were right I was wrong, how can I make this right, I love you too_.

The by now familiar pounding of feet on concrete forced her brain to be silent. Her whole body tensed and it was almost painful for her to twist her head to see that the anomaly was still pouring forth Stegosauruses, a never ending stream of them that started trampling whatever happened to be in their way.

Connor made a small sound and Abby covered his mouth with her hand before she even had the chance to think about what she was going to do. The dinosaurs might have been making enough sound to wake the dead, but Abby wasn't about to take any chances. She and Connor _could not_ let themselves be seen. She couldn’t even worry about the fact that London was about to get a population explosion. All that mattered was Connor, and getting him to safety.

Eyes alert, the need to keep even her breathing quiet hurting her chest, Abby moved around and put her arms under Connor's armpits, moving him rather like a rag doll. She wished he would wake up at the same time as wanting to make sure that he didn't. Taking a deep breath she started to pull him away, over to near the truck. It was a slow and laborious task. She had to pause at each never ending influx of dinosaurs. Cutter and the others would be having a field day with this.

“Abby what's -”

Abby clamped a hand around Connor's mouth again and he flailed, his boots hitting the concrete. By now the stream of Stegosauruses was too much, too quick for them to be bothered about anything but getting away from the anomaly.

“Trouble, Con, really, really big trouble.”

Connor twisted his head a little and his eyes became round as saucers as he realised what was happening. He nodded, and Abby removed her hand.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Connor put a hand to his head, though that wasn't the only place he was aching. “Not really.”

“Okay. Do you think you can...” Abby trailed off as something that looked suspiciously like a raptor walked through the anomaly; Connor's hypothesis that this anomaly lead to the spaghetti junction of anomalies seemed to be proven correct.

Abby swallowed hard and grabbed Connor's hand, holding him still. They needed to get away from here, back to their car which was on the ground floor. But she couldn't see how they were going to manage like this.

Connor squeezed her hand and she looked at him in surprise. He gave her a quick smile and then slowly started to move towards the fire exit, urging her to follow. They crept as silently as they could between the parked cars, aware of every flicker of movement and every single noise they were making, no matter how small. Any moment Abby thought she was about to be ripped to shreds, or worse, see Connor attacked.

Taking a deep breath Abby managed to push open the fire exit door and hold it wide enough for Connor to drag himself through. She shut it as quietly as she could manage and then sank down on the other side.

Connor slumped next to her. “What now?” he asked.

Abby blinked. There were so many things that they needed to do. They needed to call the ARC and get more back-up. They needed to track the creatures. They needed to make sure that the others were all right, to get Connor to a hospital.

But the only thing she could think to do was to grab Connor around the neck and pull him into a startled kiss. All her worries, all her fears, all the words she'd never let herself say bled into the kiss and after a stunned moment Connor returned it with equal fervour.

There was a loud roar that shook the walls and the pair of them pulled apart quickly.

“First stop, we need to find a phone box,” Abby said.

Connor, eyes wide, just nodded.

Abby bit her bottom lip and looked away. She could face down dinosaurs, but not this? Not her own emotions? Her own selfish fears?

“And then we can finish what we started,” she said in a rush, words jumbling together. She knew Connor understood though, the way his face lit up, his eyes sparkled and his hand reached for her.

Maybe this was the jolt she had needed. Everything would be okay now.

Everything that mattered, anyway.


End file.
